


Anniversary

by SharkGirl



Series: Home [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Animal Hybrids, Animal Hybrid AU, Anniversary, Birthday, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lots of Kissies, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because they were created in a lab and weren’t technically born, hybrids did not have birthdays.</p><p>Written for Oikawa's Birthday 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Oikawa Tooru!! XD  
> I wrote this little insert fic for our little foxy's birthday~ Glad I'm not late!
> 
> Unbeta'd. Please enjoy!!

Oikawa awoke to an empty bed.  He sat up and groggily rubbed one of his eyes, his tawny ears drawn back over his chestnut curls.  He stretched his arms over his head, arching his back and swishing his bushy tail.

It took him a moment to realize what had woken him up.  But there it was again, a clanking sound coming from the kitchen.  It was still dark outside and a quick glance at the clock on their bedside table showed that it was barely four in the morning.  With another yawn, Oikawa swung his legs over the edge of the bed, clumsily toed on his slippers, and shuffled out of the bedroom.

“Iwa-chan?” he called, shielding his eyes from their kitchen’s bright fluorescent light.  “What’s going on?”

“Oh, hey.” Iwaizumi looked up from where he was setting a mug down to make a cup of instant coffee, the source of the clanging.  “Did I wake you?”

“Yeah.” Oikawa covered his mouth as he yawned again, lethargically making his way over to the dog hybrid. “Why are you up so early?”

“I forgot to tell you last night. I picked up a shift from one of the other guys.”  Iwaizumi spooned the dark brown crystals into his mug of hot water and stirred.

“But.” The brunet frowned. “You’re already working today.”

“I know.” He brought the mug to his lips, taking a sip and grimacing. He cleared his throat. “I’m working a double.”

“Seriously?” Oikawa’s face fell.  Had Iwaizumi forgotten what day it was?

“I know. I’m surprised it got approved.” Iwaizumi downed the rest of his coffee, pulling a face before rinsing the mug out in the sink.  “With the early morning and nighttime differentials, plus the OT, we should just make it by this month.” He smiled and then frowned when he looked up at Oikawa. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh.” Oikawa quickly plastered on a fake smile. “Nothing, just…ya know, tired, is all.” He waved a hand in dismissal, ignoring Iwaizumi’s quirked eyebrow.

“Hmm.” The shorter man drew his brows down, his dark, cropped ears pulled back. “You should go back to sleep then.”

“Okay.” He took a few steps forward and wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s waist, pressing his nose against the other’s neck and inhaling.  Iwaizumi always smelled so good.  Like cinnamon and coffee.

“I thought you were going to bed.” Iwaizumi pulled back, craning his neck to get a better look at him.

“After you leave.” Oikawa stood up to his full height and leaned forward to kiss Iwaizumi’s forehead.  Then he nuzzled one of his pointed ears, chuckling when it twitched and tickled his nose.  “When are you home tonight?”

“Not before ten,” he said and Oikawa felt a twist in his gut.  Of course, it couldn’t be helped.  The bills were piling up and they needed the money.  It was so rare for anyone to be granted overtime hours, least of all hybrids, but Iwaizumi was one of their best employees.

“We can have dinner then.”

“You don’t have to wait for me.”

“I want to.” Oikawa kissed his forehead again, then his nose, his lips finally brushing against Iwaizumi’s own.  He sighed.  “I know we need this, but I wish it hadn’t been today.”

Iwaizumi grunted and Oikawa let him pull away.

“Is that what all this is about?” The shorter man folded his arms over his broad chest.

“Hmm?” Oikawa cocked his head to the side, blinking innocently. “What all what’s about?”

“Don’t play dumb.”

“I don’t know what you’re-”

“I thought about turning the extra shift down.” He frowned, gaze falling on Oikawa’s fuzzy slippers.  “But we need all the hours I can get.”

“Iwa-chan…”

“I need to be able to support you.” Iwaizumi reached up and cupped the brunet’s cheek.  Oikawa leaned into the touch, letting his eyes slip closed.

“I wish I could help.” Oikawa sniffled, knowing that, without papers, he was useless to the other man.

“You help plenty.” He rubbed the calloused pad of his thumb across Oikawa's cheek, soothing him. “And I know how important today is,” he whispered, pulling Oikawa closer so he could touch their foreheads together. “I’m off tomorrow. I promise we can celebrate then.”

“I…I thought you’d forgotten.” Oikawa swallowed, opening watery eyes.

“How could I possibly?” Iwaizumi brushed away a stray tear that dared to escape. “It’s our anniversary, after all.”

Because they were created in a lab and weren’t technically born, hybrids did not have birthdays.  Some knew the date they were removed from incubation and given a serial number, but that wasn’t exactly something they celebrated with cake and presents each year.

But this date in particular was different.  It marked exactly fourteen years since their escape from the institution.

“I’ll hurry back, okay?” Iwaizumi promised.

“Okay.” Oikawa nodded, pressing their lips together once more in a chaste kiss. “Maybe we could meet during your lunch break?”

“Sounds good, just-”

“I know. I know.” The brunet chuckled. “Wear my hood.”

“It’s for your protection.” Iwaizumi gave a low growl, his tail wagging angrily from side to side. It was the same argument every time.  Oikawa just liked to push his buttons.

“Aww, can’t _you_ just protect me, Iwa-chan?”

“Tooru…”

“I know.” He kissed him again, letting his lips linger against Iwaizumi’s. “I promise I’ll wear it.”

“Good.” Iwaizumi grabbed his vest and I.D. badge off of the counter.  “I’ll call when I’m on break.”

“Okay, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa followed him toward the door and pulled it open, one hand resting against its frame. “Have a good day at work.” He gave a little wave and turned to walk toward the bedroom, but stopped when he felt a yank on his tail.  “Oww, Iwa-chan, that hurt!” He spun around, but faltered when he saw the fond little smile on the other man’s face.

“Hey.” He brushed Oikawa’s bangs to the side, reaching forward to take one of the brunet’s hands in his.

Oikawa felt something deliciously warm bubbling up in his chest.  A light blush tinted his cheeks as Iwaizumi brought his hand up, kissing each of his knuckles lovingly.

“Happy Anniversary, Tooru,” he breathed.

“Happy Anniversary, Hajime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> I'll be getting back to the story line I started soon. I just had to get this out for Oiks's b-day!
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
